Garden of Forgiveness
by Ulrich362
Summary: Though their initial meeting was less than pleasant, perhaps now that they have a second chance things will be better. The only way to find out would be to spend more time together, and maybe what was once fear and distrust could become love instead.


Garden of Forgiveness

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

"Huh, a festival?" Serena asked in surprise. "Is it really a good idea to have one so soon after the repairs are finished?"

"That's what we thought, but apparently, it's a thank you for the Lancers who saved our home and also to let residents from the four dimensions interact in a peaceful environment." Ruri smiled. "So what do you all think?"

"It sounds pretty fun." Yugo smiled. "I've never been in the Xyz Dimension anyway so it'll be a nice change of pace."

"I agree, plus Ruri told me so many great things about the Xyz Dimension so I'm looking forward to this festival." Rin agreed.

"You all enjoy yourselves." Yuri mentioned. "I'll pass."

"Yuri…" Ruri started before sighing. "I know you don't feel comfortable coming to the Xyz Dimension but you can't stay away forever."

"She's right Yuri, after all this is a second chance for us, isn't it?" Yuya asked him. "Things won't improve if you don't give them a chance to."

Yuri just stared at his three counterparts and the four aspects of Ray before sighing in annoyance. "Oh very well."

"Trust us Yuri, you might be pleasantly surprised." Yuto mentioned. "It's going to be a great festival."

"We'll see Yuto, though I have my doubts." Yuri noted thoughtfully. "It'll be interesting at the very least."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what did you just say?" Ruri asked nervously. "Why do we have to have one of them?"

"People like them Ruri, you don't have to go through it if you don't want to." Shun told her before frowning. "You don't trust him, do you?"

Ruri sighed before turning to Shun. "I know why you're hesitant after what Dennis and Yuri did before but he's changed. He deserves a chance to try and prove that to everyone and we'll all be with him so if anything happens Yuya can beat him again."

"Ruri… fine, but I'm keeping my eye on him." Shun told her as Ruri nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but please give him a chance." Ruri requested. "He just might surprise you."

Shun stared at her for a few seconds before walking off.

"Is he going to be like that the whole time?" Yugo asked walking up to Ruri. "I mean yeah Yuri was a pretty big creep before Yuya took him down but ever since then he's been that kind of irritating friend you can't help but get along with."

"Coming from you that's almost saying he's your best friend." Ruri laughed. "How are Rin and Yuya doing?"

"They're good, honestly I was surprised Yuya moved to the Synchro Dimension but it makes sense in hindsight and they visit the Pendulum Dimension every now and then.' Yugo smiled. "Things are definitely better than they were before, if anything I have to thank Leo Akaba for causing all of us to meet."

"You have a good point." Ruri smiled. "Well, the festival's in a few more days and I can barely wait."

"Yeah, you have a point." Yugo grinned. "Well, see you later Ruri."

Ruri smiled as Yugo walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This… wow." Yuya whispered in awe looking around.

"You guys really went all out for this festival." Serena mentioned. "It looks incredible."

"Well we're trying to bring the residents of the four dimensions together and considering how… tense things are between the Xyz and Fusion Dimensions this is a good way to try and improve things." Yuto pointed out.

"Well if this is how you're making an impression it's certainly a good one. Serena was right it looks very impressive." Yuri smirked. "How long did it take to get this all set up?"

"A few days, but with everyone working together we managed to pull it off." Ruri smiled. "You guys really think it looks good?"

"It looks amazing." Rin smiled. "Do you mind if Yuya and I look around?"

"Not at all, enjoy yourselves." Yuto smiled as the couple walked off into the festival.

"I guess that leaves the rest of us to look around as a group." Yuzu smiled before turning to Yuto and Ruri. "You don't mind showing us, around do you?"

"Not at all." Yuto smiled. "I can show you and Yugo around while Ruri shows Serena and Yuri."

"That's fine with me, but shouldn't we make sure someone else is find with that decision?" Yuri inquired before turning to where Shun was watching them. "You don't mind if your sister shows u, around do you Shun?"

Shun was standing a bit away from their group but close enough to keep an eye on them only to just glare at Yuri for a few seconds without saying anything.

"I can't exactly blame him for being hesitant, but hopefully things will keep improving and maybe this festival will be a good starting point." Serena mentioned thoughtfully.

"Hopefully." Ruri nodded in agreement. "Well, you guys want to look around?"

"Why not, it might be enjoyable." Yuri nodded as the group split up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really want to go in there?" Ruri inquired nervously. "I mean, there's so many other amazing things we could go see."

"It may be worth looking into. You were showing us around this festival, right?" Yuri asked.

"Well yeah, it's just… it wouldn't be fair to Serena since you're only allowed to go in two at a time at most." Ruri explained.

"I don't mind, actually I might go give that guessing game another try." Serena mentioned. "I feel like I've almost got the pattern down."

Ruri frowned slightly before nodding. "Alright, we'll catch up with you later then."

Serena nodded before walking off only for Ruri to turn to the house and shudder slightly.

"The Ghostrick house of horrors." Yuri read only to smirk. "Well then shall we?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you." Ruri answered before swallowing fearfully only for Yuri to notice.

"Wait a second, you're afraid of ghosts, aren't you?" Yuri questioned. "That's why you're so hesitant to go into this haunted house."

"What are you talking about?" Ruri inquired nervously. "Yuto's deck is full of Phantom Knights and they don't scare me."

"True, but they're also knights and Yuto is one of your closest friends." Yuri pointed out before shaking his head and offering Ruri his hand.

"Yuri?" Ruri asked in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"It wouldn't be right to make you go through something like that alone." Yuri answered. "If it scares you that much then I'll keep you safe as we explore."

Ruri blinked in surprise hearing that only to smile. "Thanks Yuri, that's really thoughtful of you."

"Well you did give me a rather enjoyable duel the last time I was here." Yuri pointed out. "Shall we?"

Ruri looked towards the house nervously before nodding and taking Yuri's hand. "Alright."

With that the two of them walked into the haunted house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh there they… huh, Ruri?" Yuzu asked in shock noticing she was trembling slightly.

"What did you do Yuri?" Yugo questioned.

"It's not that, I'm just still a little shaken over what happened." Ruri explained. "I've never liked the Ghostrick House."

Yuto's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Ruri, you hate ghosts."

"Wait really, but your deck is full of them Yuto." Yuzu mentioned.

"That's a little bit different." Ruri explained. "Shun told me that Yuto was a kind person, but it still took a little while to get used to his cards."

"Well you were definitely very brave going through that haunted house." Yuri pointed out. "Maybe Yuto's cards have helped you a bit more than you expected."

Ruri smiled. "Actually Yuri, I think it was being with you. We may not have started on the best terms but you were a perfect gentleman."

"Yuri a gentleman?" Rin inquired as she walked up to the group with Yuya. "That's a nice surprise."

"You sound surprised, I am capable of…" Yuri started only to pause.

"Huh, Yuri is everything alright?" Ruri inquired nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, I just noticed something." Yuri answered before walking over to a small garden. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"No, go ahead." Yuto mentioned before Yuri nodded and crouched to see the plants.

"Ruri, do you have a few minutes?" Shun asked suddenly as he walked up to them.

"Huh, yeah is everything alright?" Ruri asked before walking off with Shun.

"Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?" Yuzu inquired.

"Probably because Shun hates nearly anyone from the Fusion Dimension and just heard his sister was alone with Yuri." Yugo answered. "Things are different but I don't think he's forgotten what Yuri did before."

"That's a good point, other than Dennis Yuri's probably the resident of the Fusion Dimension Shun hates the most for everything he did." Rin agreed as the group looked towards Shun and Ruri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since the festival and Serena was sitting with Yuri as he tended to one of the gardens.

"Is there something you wanted to say Serena?" Yuri inquired as he put the watering can down and turned to her.

"I was talking with Ruri earlier and she wanted to thank you again for staying with her in that haunted house." Serena answered. "Oh, and that she was wondering if you didn't mind stopping by the Xyz Dimension again."

"She wants me to go back to the Xyz Dimension? Why would she want me to do that?" Yuri questioned.

"Honestly, she probably wants to see you again after you were so thoughtful during the festival or she wants a rematch." Serena answered.

Yuri smirked at that before closing his eyes and recalling his first duel with Ruri. "Well, that may actually be interesting. Then again, I somehow doubt her brother will be so willing to let me duel her."

"You never know." Serena pointed out. "So are you going to pay them a visit?"

Yuri just smirked. "I suppose I might, once I finish up with these last few plants."

Serena nodded at that before smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Shun questioned in annoyance seeing Yuri walking up to him.

"If you must know, your sister asked if I could stop by." Yuri answered before glancing past Shun. "Hello again Ruri."

"Hi Yuri, it's great to see you." Ruri smiled causing Shun to glance at her in shock. "Do you mind if we do a few things?"

"That would depend on what the things are wouldn't it?" Yuri inquired. "Serena was under the impression you were asking for a rematch."

"Well that's not the only reason, but maybe beating you in a duel would be a nice start to things today." Ruri smiled mischievously.

"You're certainly confident." Yuri smirked. "Well then, shall we?"

Ruri smiled before activating her Duel Disc. "Alright, I just might surprise you Yuri."

Yuri activated his own Duel Disc before smirking. "After you Ruri."

"If you don't mind Yuri, I'd rather go after you this time." Ruri mentioned with a smile.

"If you insist." Yuri replied before glancing at Shun. "This was her idea."

Shun just glared at Yuri before stepping back to watch the duel.

"Shun, Yuri's changed and you saw it yourself the other day." Ruri pointed out. "Sorry about that Yuri."

"It's fine. Now then, where were we?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I'll attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Lyrilusc – Recital Starling, and when she battles we both take the damage which means 2800 points of damage each Yuri and you only have 1300 life points left." Ruri called as she won the duel causing Yuri to stare in shock.

"That… well, consider me very impressed." Yuri laughed. "Not only do you beat me, but you pull it off in one turn. Though now that you've gotten revenge for our last match why did you want me to stop by?"

"Well there were actually a few reasons, for one I wanted to spend a little more time with you after you were such a gentleman the other day." Ruri answered with a smile causing Shun to widen his eyes in disbelief.

Yuri blinked in surprise hearing that. "Well if I'm a gentleman as you claim I suppose I can oblige." Yuri mentioned. "So what kind of activities are there for three normally?"

Ruri frowned at that. "Shun, I can take care of myself. You just saw me prove that by beating Yuri."

Shun just stared at her only to frown. "Ruri…"

"If you're that worried I'll give you my word to return your precious sister safe and sound." Yuri smirked causing Shun to glare at him coldly only for Ruri and Yuri to walk off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm really sorry about Shun Yuri." Ruri apologized as they walked through the Xyz Dimension. "And… everyone who's treating you so badly here. This was probably a bad idea…"

"It's nothing I'm not used to, considering everyone at Duel Academy was scared of me due to my natural talents as a duelist." Yuri mentioned.

"You didn't have anyone close to you before did you Yuri?" Ruri asked sadly. "Nobody wanted to be your friend because they were afraid of you and the Professor was never close because of his feelings towards Zarc."

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it, but it really was never an issue." Yuri replied. "I did…"

Ruri interrupted Yuri by gently hugging him. "I'm so sorry, that must have been painful but it isn't the case anymore. We're all your friends Yuri."

"Ruri what are…" Yuri started only to close his eyes and smile. "Well, I suppose having some friends who are able to defeat me and others who can come dangerously close is worth something."

Ruri couldn't help but chuckle at Yuri's way of accepting. "Well that's good. Honestly I was a little worried you'd wouldn't consider us your friends or…"

"Or?" Yuri repeated questioningly looking at Ruri who was blushing slightly. 'Wait… Ruri what are you talking about?"

"It's… well what you said before, do you remember?" Ruri asked uncertainly as Yuri closed his eyes.

"I remember, I told you that you were a lot braver than you gave yourself credit for and that even though it took a bit of coercing on my end you did make it through that haunted house." Yuri recalled.

Ruri smiled. "Yeah, you really helped me through that Yuri and…"

She closed her eyes at that before kissing his cheek. "Now that we're not forced to fight I really enjoy spending time with you."

"Wait a second, Ruri are you…" Yuri started in surprise. "Then this is…"

Ruri just nodded. "Well, it can be if you want."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you convinced your brother you're strong enough to hold your own because I somehow doubt he'd approve." Yuri smiled as they walked to the park. "This is different."

"Well I know it isn't dinner or a movie but it is peaceful and well I thought we could just spend some time together." Ruri explained.

Yuri smiled at that. "It actually sounds somewhat nice."

Suddenly he glanced to the side and frowned.

"Yuri, is everything alright?" Ruri inquired before noticing an empty spot of dirt surrounded by flowers. "What happened?"

"If I had to guess, the flowers I looked at the other day were torn up." Yuri answered. "Considering the relationship between our Dimensions I'm not completely surprised."

"That still doesn't make it right, I'm sorry Yuri." Ruri said quietly.

"It's fine, like I said it isn't a surprise." Yuri mentioned only for Ruri to gently hug him.

"Even if it isn't, that must be upsetting. I'm not a genius but for someone who didn't have many friends and uses a plant based deck having something you care about destroyed must hurt." Ruri mentioned. "You don't deserve that, what happened in the past shouldn't be an excuse for people to treat you like this."

Yuri just stared at Ruri for a few seconds before gently hugging her back. "You really are a kind person Ruri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There he is, what kept you Yuri we've been waiting." Yugo pointed out.

"If you must know, I was in one of Duel Academy's gardens thinking about a few things, it's actually quite peaceful there." Yuri answered as he walked up to the group. "Well that and confirming that the restaurant had a table for tonight."

"Wait, you're going on a date?" Serena asked in surprise. "With who?"

"Really Serena, out of everyone here you have to ask that?" Yuri inquired. "You should already know with who."

Serena stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened in shock and she turned to Ruri.

"Hold on, Yuri and Ruri? Since when?" Yugo questioned.

"Since the other day, I wanted to spend a little more time with Yuri and then once I beat him we went to a park and just spent some time talking." Ruri answered.

"Well, if you're happy that's the important thing." Rin smiled. "I'm a little surprised especially considering everything that happened between your dimensions but I guess that's in the past."

"Not exactly, things are still really bad between the Fusion and Xyz Dimensions." Yuto admitted. "A few people are willing to try and move past that but for the most part they aren't."

"Unfortunate but true. Then again it takes time, isn't that right Yuya?" Yuri inquired. "You brought the residents of the Synchro Dimension together despite things going rather poorly at first."

"Yeah, that's true." Yuya nodded. "Well, I hope things work out for you two and your Dimensions."

"So do I." Ruri admitted.

"Well, that aside is everybody ready?" Yuto asked curiously.

"You need to ask?" Yuri smirked. "So what are the matches this time?"

"How about Yuya duels Yuto, you duel Yugo, I duel Rin, and Yuzu duels Serena?" Ruri suggested.

"That works, I'm looking forward to this." Yugo grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you look lovely." Yuri noted with a smile as Ruri stepped out in a dark blue dress. "Blue actually doesn't look bad on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruri questioned before smiling. "Wait, would purple have been a better choice?"

"Purple may be my favorite color, I'm sure that comes as quite the surprise." Yuri chuckled. "Though blue actually looks nice on you Ruri. Though if you don't mind me asking how did Shun react when you informed him of your plans?"

"It was… an interesting conversation." Ruri admitted. "He wasn't exactly happy to hear we were going out to dinner."

"That would explain why Yuto was carrying him off when I got here." Yuri noted before offering his hand. "Well, shall we?"

Ruri just smiled as she moved to take his hand only to pause. "Yuri, what happened?"

"What are…" Yuri started only to notice the few scratches on his hands. "Oh, it's nothing serious I was just taking care of some of the gardens back at Duel Academy before I got here. I didn't even notice."

"You really care about the gardens, don't you?" Ruri asked quietly. "That must have made what happened the other day that much more upsetting."

Yuri looked down. "You probably already know about my past at Duel Academy, right?"

"You were such a powerful duelist that everyone was scared of you except the Professor, right?" Ruri recalled. "That must have been hard."

"Actually not as much as you'd think." Yuri pointed out. "The Professor allowed me to tend to the gardens and that was something to focus on other than dueling. I suppose more than people I grew close to plants of all kinds."

Ruri just hugged Yuri gently. "You don't still feel that way, do you?"

Yuri looked at Ruri before closing his eyes. "Admittedly I do, but it's alright. I have my…"

"That's not alright Yuri!" Ruri interrupted. "You're a good person. You could have hurt so many people but you never did, and if it wasn't for you beating me I would have never met Rin and she's one of my best friends."

"I carded quite a few people just because I…" Yuri started again only for his eyes to widen as Ruri kissed him gently.

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I really enjoy spending time with you." Ruri admitted. "Especially now, and as for what happened in the past… that was Zarc's influence so as far as I'm concerned the real Yuri is the one who stayed with me in the Haunted House and laughed as we fed birds and talked in the park."

"The real Yuri… it isn't that simple Ruri. I enjoyed hurting people and if it was Zarc influencing me we both know Yuto and the others would have done the same thing." Yuri mentioned quietly. "Still, I appreciate that you care so much."

"I care because you're a good person Yuri, after all someone who didn't care wouldn't be worried about it." Ruri pointed out. "You know what, after dinner there's something I want to show you."

Yuri blinked in surprise before nodding. "Alright Ruri."

With that they arrived and walked into the restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well… that could have gone a lot better." Ruri admitted. "I'm sorry Yuri."

"It wasn't your fault." Yuri pointed out. "The simple fact is after everything that happened the residents of this Dimension will always simply harbor an intense hatred for anyone from the Fusion Dimension."

Ruri frowned before embracing Yuri again. "What happened was terrible, and the Obelisk Force was the cause of so much pain and loss for us. That wasn't you though and you don't deserve that."

Yuri just closed his eyes before hugging Ruri. "You're too kind for your own good Ruri, but thank you."

Ruri just smiled as they arrived at a clearing in the middle of a forest. "Well, this is it."

Yuri looked around as his eyes widened in shock. "This… how did you know something so peaceful and beautiful existed?"

"When I was younger I heard an injured bird so I came to try and help, I spent every day for a month coming back to try and help it recover. Then one day the bird was gone, but a few days after that I heard the birds singing and they were all here."

"A private little sanctuary, does Shun know about this place?" Yuri inquired.

"He knows about it, but it's somewhere I go when I need to be alone so he doesn't usually come here." Ruri answered. "Actually, you're one of the only people who I've brought here."

"Well, I'm flattered you would trust me enough to know about your private haven." Yuri smiled. "Though why would you show this to me instead of Rin and Yuya?"

Ruri just smiled. "That's obvious, because it's a place for you too. After what happened the other day, I thought having a peaceful place like this would be nice."

Yuri just closed his eyes before smiling. "It's wonderful Ruri, thank you."

Ruri hugged him gently. "You're welcome Yuri."

"I guess this makes it official then?" Yuri inquired. "We're going to start going out?"

Ruri met Yuri's eyes before smiling. "I guess so."

With that Ruri gave Yuri a gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shun, he's changed for the better." Yuto told him. "It's been weeks since they've started going out and you remember how he acted when he was over at your house."

Shun just glared at Yuto. "He's pulling the same tricks Dennis pulled before."

Yuto sighed in annoyance. "Yuri's not the same person he was before, and he's clearly trying to make amends for the past. If Ruri was really concerned she would tell you and he's going through enough here."

"He deserves that, him and everyone else from the Fusion Dime…" Shun started.

"What about Serena?" Yuto interjected. "She fought against Duel Academy alongside you and it wasn't until that Parasite got into her head that she changed. If everyone from Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension deserve to be treated like that why don't you hate her too?"

Shun opened his mouth to argue only to pause. "Serena's a special exception."

Yuto just stared at Shun in disbelief before just frowning. "You know what Shun, fine it's obvious nothing will change your mind so why don't you just tell her and be done with it?"

"Tell me what?" Ruri inquired walking up with Yuri. "Is something wrong?"

"How much longer is he planning on staying here?" Shun questioned. "Shouldn't he be returning to the Fusion Dimension by now?"

"I'll be returning soon, but Ruri and I have been enjoying each other's company and she asked if we could try and not be so hostile towards each other." Yuri replied before frowning. "Of course you have no reason to trust me after everything that happened to you in the past."

Shun's eyes narrowed hearing that. "For once we agree on something."

"That's certainly a start." Yuri chuckled before frowning. "Though that aside, we should try and put the past behind us and there may be a simple way to do that."

With those words Yuri activated his Duel Disc before looking towards Shun calmly.

Shun glanced at Ruri before glaring at Shun and activating his own Duel Disc.

"Duel!" Yuri and Shun called together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait seriously?" Rin asked in shock. "Shun said that?"

"That's right." Ruri nodded. "Yuri challenged him to a match, I won't even get into how stressful that was to watch."

"I can understand that." Yuya admitted. "But it sounds like everything worked out in the end."

"Somehow." Ruri agreed. "Still I'm not complaining. Shun and Yuri are somehow getting along."

"Well, they don't hate each other at least." Yuzu smiled. "All things considered that's probably the best we can ask for."

"Yeah." Ruri nodded uncertainly just before Serena, and Yuri walked up.

"Were you just talking about me?" Yuri inquired with a playful smirk.

"Just how Shun said you weren't that bad and if I was really happy he'd give you a chance." Ruri answered.

"I see, well that's certainly good to know but actually I wanted to ask you something." Yuri mentioned. "Are you busy this Friday?"

"Huh, no I don't think so." Ruri answered. "Why?"

Serena just smiled. "There's a formal dance at Duel Academy to celebrate the graduating class and someone thought it would be a romantic date."

"That is, if you would actually want to…" Yuri started before Ruri smiled and hugged him.

"That sounds amazing." Ruri smiled before gently kissing Yuri's cheek. "Thank you for inviting me."

Yuri just smiled before embracing Ruri again.

"You two really love each other, don't you?" Rin inquired with a smile.

"Love?" Yuri asked in surprise. "I know we've been enjoying spending time together but…"

"Yuri, don't pretend you're not in love with her. You've spent almost as much time these past weeks in the Xyz Dimension as the Fusion Dimension." Serena pointed out. "Not to mention you just invited her to a dance."

"She has a point." Yuya smiled "Take it from someone who knows Yuri, you and Ruri are falling in love."

"Falling in love with Yuri, I wouldn't have expected it but I think you're right." Ruri smiled.

"Falling in love with Ruri Kurosaki." Yuri repeated before turning to her and smiling. "Well, I suppose I can live with that, she's rather kind and surprisingly forgiving. Plus, it doesn't hurt that she's a remarkable duelist.'

"Gee thanks." Ruri smiled before looking down.

"Huh, Ruri are you ok?" Yugo asked her. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Shun's starting to be more lenient towards Yuri but if he learns that we're in love… he's always been a bit overly protective." Ruri admitted. "I just don't want him to overreact to this."

Yuri nodded in understanding before gently hugging Ruri. "Your brother just cares about you and doesn't want you to be hurt."

"That right there is the proof, if you didn't love Ruri you wouldn't be comforting her like that." Serena smiled.

Yuri glanced at Serena before smirking. "You may have a point."

Ruri just smiled hearing that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you absolutely sure about this Ruri? Even if we assume Yuri's changed for the better, and admittedly he has been proving himself to be different than before but I still don't trust Duel Academy." Shun told her.

"I know, and to be honest it's still a little bit intimidating and there are a lot of awful memories from Duel Academy and the Fusion Dimension but I trust Yuri." Ruri smiled. "He won't let anything happen."

"Of course I won't." Yuri stated walking up to them. "Don't worry Shun, I'll be certain to keep Ruri safe."

Shun turned to Yuri only to smile. "I'll be counting on you to…"

As Shun was saying that Ruri kissed Yuri. "Thank you Yuri."

"Well you've been through far more than enough for two lifetimes Ruri and what kind of person wouldn't try to help the person he loves feel comfortable?" Yuri inquired causing Shun's eyes to widen in horror.

"What?" Shun questioned. "That's… I mean how?"

"Yuri's right Shun, we're in love." Ruri admitted. "Ever since he came back he's changed for the better, you just said it yourself."

"I'm sure we'll have quite a bit discuss but we shouldn't be late for the dance. Shall we Ruri?" Yuri inquired before offering his hand. "You look wonderful in that dress by the way."

Ruri smiled and took Yuri's hand. "Thank you Yuri."

With that the two of them walked off as Shun just stared in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this looks amazing." Ruri whispered in awe looking at the large dueling hall that had been converted for the dance. "How hard was it to set all of this up?"

"I didn't personally help, but from what I heard it took weeks of planning. Of course, with the Fusion Dimension having lost the Dimensional War there was more time to focus directly on this dance." Yuri replied. "I take it you appreciate the effort everyone went through?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for inviting me Yuri.' Ruri smiled before kissing him.

"You're welcome, but actually we have a few minutes and there's something I'd like to show you." Yuri mentioned.

Ruri turned to Yuri curiously before he led her through the halls of Duel Academy before stopping outside one of the doors.

"What's in here?" Ruri inquired before pausing. "Is this one of the gardens you told me about?"

"That's right." Yuri nodded. "It's actually the smallest but I thought it would be nice to walk through it together."

"That sounds wonderful Yuri." Ruri smiled causing Yuri to smile back and open the door into a small garden full of flowers and other plants. "This… it's beautiful."

"It was the first garden in Duel Academy, I found this empty classroom and requested permission to modify it as I saw fit." Yuri explained as he led her to some of the flowers. "The professor allowed it and this is the result."

Ruri turned to Yuri and smiled. "That's incredible, and you're the only one who takes care of this garden?"

"That's right, along with the other gardens throughout Duel Academy." Yuri smiled. "They're one of the few places in Duel Academy where I felt at peace, that's part of the reason I wanted to share this one with you."

Ruri just smiled hearing that before turning and embracing Yuri before kissing him. "Thank you Yuri, that means a lot."

Yuri smiled at that and kissed her back. "Maybe another day I can show you more of the gardens."

"That sounds amazing." Ruri smiled as the two of them walked back to the main dance room just as gentle music began to play.

"May I have the first dance?" Yuri requested with a smile.

"I believe you can." Ruri replied before laughing as they stepped onto the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shun was waiting outside for Yuri and Ruri only for the two of them to walk up with smiles.

"Well, as I promised your sister is back home safe and sound." Yuri smirked. "Good night."

"Hold it, we have something to discuss." Shun stated bluntly. "Or did you conveniently forget that little detail?"

Ruri frowned. "Yuri was a perfect gentleman Shun."

"I don't mind, after all we did drop something rather unexpected on him before we left." Yuri pointed out. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Ruri looked at Yuri before nodding. "Alright, I trust you."

Yuri smiled as Ruri walked into the house before turning to Shun. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Shun just glared at him. "What exactly did you mean before?"

"I meant exactly what I said, I'm in love with your sister, ignoring the obvious that all four of them look very similar and as such are all lovely young ladies, Ruri is special." Yuri smiled. "In fact, I've been thinking of talking to you about something."

Shun stared at Yuri before his eyes widened. "No, absolutely not."

"Why do you hate me specifically?" Yuri inquired. "Yes I fully admit to kidnapping Ruri before and I deeply apologize for that, you have every right to be distrustful of me."

"Distrustful?" Shun questioned angrily. "You have no idea."

Yuri just closed his eyes and nodded. "No, I suppose I don't. I didn't go through anything even remotely like what you and the rest of the residents of the Xyz Dimension did and to be honest I doubt I could even imagine it. That kind of pain and loss doesn't just disappear, does it?"

Shun's eyes widened hearing that. "Yuri…"

"I understand your doubts and don't blame you in the slightest." Yuri mentioned. "Tell Ruri I appreciated her company."

With that Yuri turned to walk off only for Shun to grab his shoulder.

"Wait a second." Shun told Yuri causing him to turn around. "You're right, that pain and loss never will go away… for either of us."

"What?" Yuri asked in surprise. "I just got through telling you I didn't…"

"I overheard Serena talking with Ruri so I know what your past was like." Shun told him. "Isolation because of your skills, and only praised when you did what he ordered."

"Even if that's true, it's irrelevant compared to everything you and Ruri went through Shun." Yuri told him. "Tell Ruri the dance was amazing."

"… You've changed even more than I thought Yuri." Shun told him before sighing. "The two of you are really in love?"

"I won't say anything about Ruri's feelings, but I love her." Yuri answered.

Shun just nodded before closing his eyes. "Alright fine, after what happened to the Tyler Sisters and Edo I'll give you a chance. Just know that I'll be keeping my eyes on you."

Yuri's eyes widened in disbelief hearing that before smirking playfully. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, good night Shun."

Shun watched Yuri walk off before closing his eyes and going back into his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really, that's amazing news Yuri." Yuzu smiled. "Does Ruri know?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Yuri answered. "Shun's willing to give me a chance and to be honest that's all I can ask for at this point."

"At this point, but maybe later you can ask for a bit more." Yuzu smiled.

"Maybe." Yuri nodded. "Though for now I just have to wait."

"Yuri?" Rin asked before her eyes widened. "Wait, did you?"

Yuri just nodded. "I have it with me now. Once you all brought it up I realized that I actually do really love Ruri and so I picked it up that day."

"Picked up what Yuri?" Ruri inquired walking up to the others. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Yuya answered as Yuri smiled.

Ruri looked at them before nodding. "Well alright, but actually Shun wanted to talk to Yuri."

Yuri's eyes widened. "He does?"

"Yeah, we talked after last night and he said he wanted to talk to you." Ruri admitted.

"Well, then I guess I should go see him." Yuri noted. "I'll be back in a bit."

Ruri watched Yuri walk off only to frown.

"Ruri, what's wrong?" Yuto asked.

"I'm just a little worried about Yuri and Shun." Ruri admitted. "Shun told me he's willing to give Yuri a chance but… I can tell he's still…"

Rin gently hugged Ruri. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out."

"She's right." Yuya nodded in agreement.

Ruri just nodded uncertainly. 'I hope you're right.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to see me?" Yuri inquired walking up to Shun.

Shun turned to him before sighing. "I talked with Ruri last night, and with Yuto. They both seem to genuinely believe you've changed."

"But you aren't willing to believe that, are you?" Yuri surmised. "I understand that and…"

"Yuri, I trust Ruri and Yuto and even if I didn't you haven't done anything to make me doubt you." Shun interjected. "Admittedly there's still something that's been bothering me."

"I doubt I can, but is there anything I can do to help with that?" Yuri inquired.

"Not directly, but I have to ask you something." Shun answered. "You, Yuto, Yuya, and Yugo all had Zarc influencing you, but how much did he change you?"

"He, you mean the Professor." Yuri surmised. "Honestly I can't say. I've always enjoyed dueling and trying my best to defeat my opponents… not necessarily ruthlessly but I dueled with everything I had."

Shun only smiled. "What duelist wouldn't give everything they have in a match? So it wasn't until he started praising you for your victories that you started enjoying tormenting your opponents."

Yuri closed his eyes in thought. "Well… I suppose you have a point."

Shun nodded. "Well, alright Yuri. I'm still not completely sure we've moved past everything but if you and Ruri are happy that's the important thing."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock before swallowing nervously. "Oh, well actually Shun if you're serious about that there's something I was hoping to ask you."

"Ask me?" Shun inquired before Yuri hesitantly took a small box out of his pocket. "I was going to ask if you didn't mind… if I asked to marry Ruri."

Shun's eyes widened in disbelief. "You want to marry my sister?"

"I really do, she's an amazing person." Yuri smiled. "Though, after everything you both went through I don't want to cause any tension. I'm willing to wait."

"Yuri… go ahead." Shun told him. "You're clearly not the same person from before."

"That… thank you. Is there anything else?" Yuri asked.

"Not for now, and you have something to ask Ruri." Shun smiled.

Yuri nodded at that before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… attack points, it's definitely going to be enough." Yugo finished as Yuri walked back up to the group.

"What did I miss?" Yuri inquired. "is Fusion-kun still working on his dream of defeating Jack Atlas?"

"Yeah he is." Yuya smiled. "Then again with Crystal Wing on his side up against Jack's Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend it'll be an interesting match."

"I suppose you have a good point." Yuri smiled before turning to Ruri.

"Is everything ok?" Ruri asked nervously.

Yuri turned to her and smiled. "Everything's amazing Ruri. Shun just wanted to talk and actually I wanted to ask you something."

Ruri looked at Yuri in confusion only for Rin and Yuya to both widen their eyes in shock.

'No way.' Rin thought in shock.

"Ruri… you're an amazing person and I'm so glad we've met." Yuri smiled before kneeling. "That's why, I wanted to ask if you would marry me Ruri Kurosaki."

Time seemed to freeze when Ruri heard that question. 'Yuri… he wants to marry me?'

She started tearing up as she realized that before hugging Yuri. "Yes, I will marry you."

Yuri just smiled hearing that before gently putting the ring on Ruri's finger and gently kissing her.

"Well, I never expected you to propose to her today… maybe eventually but… wow." Yugo admitted. "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks." Yuri smiled before closing his eyes. "We have a lot of preparations to work on don't we Ruri?"

Ruri smiled. "Yeah, we do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think they'd be willing to have the ceremony there?" Yuri asked. "Especially after everything that's happened here in the past."

Ruri just shook her head before smiling. "I know, but the garden is absolutely beautiful. Besides, even if bad things that happened here in the past were terrible this can be a good memory for everyone."

Yuri couldn't help but smile hearing that. "You make a convincing argument, and I agree it is the perfect spot for us."

"Then that settles that." Ruri smiled. "The wedding will be in the central garden at Duel Academy."

Yuri couldn't help but smile himself. "That takes care of where but there's still a lot more to figure out before the actual wedding."

Ruri laughed at that. "You're right about that. Now, what's next on the agen…"

Yuri interrupted Ruri with a gentle kiss, "We have time to figure it out."

Ruri smiled. "I know, but I enjoy figuring this out with you Yuri."

"That's true." Yuri smiled warmly. "I feel the same way. I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

"Of course we will." Ruri agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you believe this is really happening Ruri?" Rin asked with a smile. "You and Yuri are going to be getting married."

"It's… hard to really believe. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed honestly." Ruri admitted.

"That makes sense." Yuzu nodded with a reassuring smile. "All of us will be there with you though, and Yuri will definitely be there, he loves you after all."

"Yuzu has a point." Serena agreed.

"I know, but… I'm a little bit scared to go through with it." Ruri admitted. "I love Yuri but maybe we aren't ready for this."

Rin just took Ruri's hands. "I know it's nerve-wracking, I understand that better than anyone but I promise you're not only ready for this but it'll be the greatest experience of your life."

Ruri looked at Rin before smiling. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, do you think you're ready?" Serena asked.

Ruri looked at her reflection in the mirror before smiling. "I'll head down in a little bit, but thanks you guys."

"You're welcome." Yuzu smiled before walking out of the room with Rin and Serena only for Shun to walk in.

"You don't have to be scared." Shun told her calmly. "Everything will be ok."

Ruri smiled gently before hugging him. "Thank you Shun."

He just hugged her gently before smiling. "So, want to head down to see your future husband?"

Ruri closed her eyes before nodding. "Yeah, I think so."

Shun nodded as the two of them walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marriage, any advice Yuya?" Yuri inquired.

"Just keep telling yourself how much you love Ruri, this is the most terrifying part but in the end, it'll definitely be worth it." Yuya smiled.

"If Yuya's saying it you know it has to be true." Yugo agreed. "Plus Shun was ok with it so you know everything will be ok."

"In my case maybe not though." Yuri frowned. "Especially considering Ruri and I are taking page from Yuya and Rin's book."

"A page from… you mean you two are going to be living in the Xyz Dimension after this?" Yuto inquired.

"That's what we agreed on, so I'll be staying with the Obsidians until we have a house of our own… but it's better than the alternative." Yuri noted before frowning

"Yuri, I know that your relationship with the residents of the Xyz Dimension is strenuous to say the least but I promise things will improve." Yuto smiled. "Ruri and Shun both trust you and I feel the same way."

"It's not just that, believe me I'm used to being disliked. I'm just disappointed the gardens will die." Yuri admitted. "Kind of a strange thing to be concerned about, isn't it?"

"I don't think so, and to be honest maybe Sora or Alexis could keep an eye on the gardens for you." Yugo suggested. "Or maybe Serena."

"Maybe." Yuri nodded thoughtfully. "Then again, right now there's something more important to think about."

"You have a point." Yuya smiled. "You ready to head down Yuri?"

Yuri turned to his three counterparts before smiling. "I think so, let's go."

Yuya, Yuto, and Yugo all smiled before the four of them headed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'It's hard to believe they managed to set everything up without disturbing the garden, but Ruri was right this is the perfect spot for the ceremony.' Yuri thought with a smile.

"You look happy." Serena smiled as she took her place along with Rin and Yuzu.

"Maybe a bit." Yuri smirked. "Is Ruri ok?"

"Yeah, she was a little worried you two might not have been ready but as long as you're together it'll be ok." Rin answered.

Yuri just nodded in understanding before smiling. "Well, I don't plan on leaving her alone at least."

RIn, Serena, and Yuzu all smiled hearing that as Ruri appeared at the entrance to the garden along with Shun before they walked down the aisle so she could stand next to Yuri.

"Wow, you look incredible." Yuri smiled before gently taking her hand. "Are you ok to go through with this?"

Ruri smiled gently. "I think so."

Yuri nodded as they turned to see a man in a white robe approach them.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Yuri, and Ruri Kurosaki in holy matrimony." the man in the white robe said calmly. "Do either the bride or groom have any words to share before we proceed?"

Yuri and Ruri exchanged a look before smiling and shaking their heads.

"I see, then if no one has any objections…" the man in the white robe started as they looked at the gathered crowd where nobody was saying a word in objection. "Do you Yuri take Ruri to be your lawfully wife?"

Yuri closed his eyes and smiled. "I do."

The man in the white robe nodded calmly. "I see, and do you Ruri take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ruri closed her own eyes before smiling. "I do."

The man in the white robe nodded again before looking at them. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Yuri and Ruri met each other's gaze before gently putting the rings on each other's fingers before sharing a loving kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ruri have you seen him anywhere?" Yuri inquired walking into the kitchen. "We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

Ruri only smiled. "Where do you think he is?"

Yuri rolled his eyes before chuckling. "Right, I should have guessed he'd be there."

"He wants to be like his daddy after all." Ruri mentioned as Yuri walked out to the backyard where a beautiful garden was growing and a little boy with dark purple hair was sitting near the flowers.

"Having fun?" Yuri asked before kneeling down next to the boy. "They're the ones you helped me plant, right?"

The boy turned to Yuri and smiled. "Yeah, they're getting big and pretty."

Yuri smiled at that. "It's because you take such good care of them Tyler."

Tyler only smiled before blushing. "Daddy… um, can I ask you something?"

Yuri smiled. "Of course you can."

Tyler nodded. "Do you think… Amy would like them?"

"Amy, you mean Yuya and Rin's daughter?" Yuri inquired before smiling. "I think she'd like them a lot."

Tyler smiled hearing that as Ruri walked out the garden. "Are you two having a good time together?"

"Yes mommy." Tyler giggled before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, we were supposed to visit aunt Serena and uncle Yuto today weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were." Yuri nodded. "I don't think they'll mind waiting a little bit if we tell them you were helping me in the garden though."

Tyler nodded before running inside to get ready as Ruri smiled.

"He's an amazing boy, isn't he?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"He definitely is." Ruri smiled as they shared a gentle kiss.

(Yuri and Ruri make twelve pairs done. Next up will be the last one of this set, Yugo and Yuzu and then we'll be on the final four pairs. I hope you enjoyed this one and will enjoy the remaining ones as I manage to post them.)


End file.
